


childish behaviour

by glittering_git



Series: Drarryland 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Drabble, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Harry just wants to put a bigot in his place. Draco just wants to do his bloody job.





	childish behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Drarryland 2019](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/).   
> **Prompt:** Harry Potter keeps spilling things on Draco Malfoy. Pick either 1) Recently divorced -OR- 2) Recently began dating each other. Minimum: 209 words - Maximum: 499 words.   
> Thank you so much to [Ari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_7/pseuds/Ari_7) for the beta!

“Oi, would you like to say that again?” Harry said, standing up straight from where he’d been leaning against the bar. He took a step towards the bastard and gave him the same look that had made Voldemort flinch. 

“You’re all a bunch of faggots who should be ashamed of yourselves,” he sneered, raising his wand threateningly. “I can’t believe they’d let someone like you teach children.”

Harry had had enough of fucking bullies, and _he_ didn’t need a wand to prove it. 

“ _Incarcer-_ ”

“Harry, what did I tell you about using needless violence against civilians?” Draco interrupted, and Harry could tell that he was sighing internally. He’d grabbed ahold of the man, who was trying to escape now that there were two people involved. Bullies were cowards and ran as soon as they lost control of a situation. 

“You heard what he said,” Harry protested. “If anything, I should have done more.” 

“I know, I know,” Draco placated, “and if we were anywhere else, I’d let you teach him a lesson.” He looked around pointedly, and continued, “But, as we’re in the middle of The Leaky, it’s not really something I can let you do. So I’m going to take him in and charge him with disturbing the peace.”

Harry knew that Draco was just doing his job, but he was tired of being thwarted by his own boyfriend. He flung his drink in Draco’s face in a show of childish behaviour. Draco spluttered and spit, and Harry couldn’t help the small smile that stole over his face at the sight. It was a shitty thing to smile about, but then Harry’d never called himself a saint. 

“Again? Really?” Draco sighed. “You can’t throw your drink on me every time you’re frustrated with my job.” Harry knew Draco had a point, but wasn’t ready to admit it, so he waved his hand carelessly and the mess instantly vanished from Draco’s face. “We’ll be having words later. When I’m off-duty,” he said meaningfully. “Once I’ve dealt with this lout, you can be sure I’ll have a few things to say about these...displays of yours.” 

Harry couldn’t help but shiver at the tone in Draco’s voice. Spilling his drinks on Draco had been incredibly immature of him, but maybe later… he could spill something much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are ♥
> 
> I love making new friends on [tumblr](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com/) and [Dreamwidth](https://glittering-git.dreamwidth.org/)!
> 
> Sign-ups for the fest are happening [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdunCzuZQ_HTWu2K565UWe3R0YzOC9eBZ11WLXykJrK5Gucgg/viewform) and are open until April 30, 2019!


End file.
